Charlotte/Lottie
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff Charlotte is played by WhiteRaven856 Life Before 4EU Lottie is the only child in the LaBouff family. Her mother was Metropolian Opera singer Sophie Smirnoff. Sophie abandoned life at the met, tired of fame and glory, to run off with "Big Daddy" Eli LaBouff, a wealthy businessman from New Orleans. They gave birth to a little girl named Charlotte, affectionately called 'Lottie' for short. Charlotte was treated and raised like a princess by both of her parents, and a result became spoiled beyond compare from their lavish gifts and "only child syndrome" both of their parents possessed. As such, Lottie often performed acts that would be deemed questionable, such as throwing tantrums to get the attention of her parents - this resulted in most of the staff becoming terrified of her. By the time Lottie turned eight, her father was impressed that she was a Waterbender, and let her practice in their yard, including helping her with a forbidden technique of bloodbending, which he was using behind benders' backs to negotiate. This backfired as it resulted in his demise in a battle. Eli's death put a toll on the LaBouff house. Sophie turned to alcohol for comfort - her tea became laced with whisky or gin, slowly becoming less tea over time - and would neglect Charlotte. She tried to retain control over her daughter, but multiple complaints and leaves from household help left her alone. The only help to stay were the Jenkins. Mrs. Jenkins was the head of the LaBouff staff, and seeing the downhill spiral Sophie was on, took Charlotte as her own. Mrs. Jenkins became a secondary parental figure to Charlotte, teaching her other necessities such as baking and making money through hard work and not just pampering. nd it was through Mrs. Jenkins, Charlotte had learned of Eli's account to send to Four Elements University. The housekeeper was able to provide her own funds to get Lottie to Draco. Life at 4EU For the first few years, Charlotte was best described as "the princess". Everyone knew where she was from her over-the-top entrances and exits, her lavish clothing, and her cheerful demeanor; a cheerful that seemed artificial. Personality Charlotte had, what has been diagnosed by doctors at Anise, "elemental bipolar disorder". What this means is based on what ever element appears to be the more dominant at the time will relfect in her personality. The two personas people know Charlotte most are "Princess Lottie" and "Ice Queen Charlotte" "Princess Lottie" was kind generous, and energized. She was known to bounce all over the room, laughing and uttering words in her southern dialect that charmed and annoyed people probably about the same time. She flirted with any boy who caught her eye in this mood, and always offered to help. "Ice Queen Charlotte" was the exact opposite. She was vicious and cold, striking fear into those who would oppose her; the only exception of this being Azula. She made no hesitation to say what was on her mind and ruthlessly stepped over anyone that was in her way of an assignment or a test. But recently, Lottie has been able to find a balance between these two extremes and has settled for one basic persona. She is still very hyperactive, but can tone it down when the time calls for serious matters. She possesses an extremely good heart, but can have a bit of an edge, especially when her friends and loved ones fall into the cracks. Lottie apparently has trust issues regarding her family's history and thus won't openly talk about her emotions up front; basically a happy-go-lucky tsundere. Relationships STUDENTS Raimundo - Lottie is Raimundo's self-proclaimed number one fan. But the fangirling has died down to more respect, especially on Raimundo's behalf. They can agree to be friends, and nothing else. He is alos one of the few boys Lottie can come to. Jack - Lottie and Jack's relationship has gone through an interesting motion. There are days where Lottie will be annoyed by his optimism and pranks but partaking in something like them, or even next to Jack, a few days later. The effect is vice versa; Jack could be irritated by Lottie, but then the next day be laughing with her over ice cream. But despite her protests, Charlotte does view Jack as a good friend, coming to him when she needs someone to talk to or get a good laugh out of. Azula Aqua TEACHERS Trivia In LA casting, Charlotte would be played by Taylor SwiftCategory:Students Category:Female Category:Water Category:Bloodbender Category:Ice Category:Icebender Category:Waterbender